


My Wedding Disaster

by Crescent_Moon_Demon



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Disasters, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Slash, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crescent_Moon_Demon/pseuds/Crescent_Moon_Demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*AU, Drabble* It's supposed to be his special day... but so far, things are on their way to being the worst ever! Mech/Mech, Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wedding Disaster

 

 

 

 

 

 

**C.M.D: This is an old, old drabble thingymajig that I noticed in my file folder and decided to post. Anyways, once again Randomus-Prime and myself were talking on msn, we were discussing how certain characters weddings would play out and, well, I ended up half-writing, half-rping First Aid's wedding. So I decided to convert it into a full drabble and now share it with you all~**   
**Hope you enjoy!**   
**Originally posted June 14, 2012**

* * *

He thought he was going to cry.

When the wedding planner called, he didn't think it was going to be that big of a deal. Maybe an object or two was missed at the reception; or the DJ was going to be late. Certainly, he thought that it was all going to be small things -something he or his brothers could easily handle. But this, this was definitely not small.

"Hey baby, what's shaking?"

First Aid gasped at the intrusion, turning to face the Decepticon confidently swaggering into his room. "S-swindle! Y-you can't be here," he hiccuped.

"Yeah, yeah, I know... something about it being bad luck the groom seeing the bride before the wedding and what not, but I- hey," Swindle paused, taking notice of the coolant along the edges of the protectobot's visor. "...Are you crying, 'Aid?"

The jeep immediately rushed forwards, his mouth twisted slightly in concern. He wrapped his arms tight around First Aid, pulling the other mech to his chestplates. The Autobot struggled half-heartedly for about an astrosecond before burying his face into Swindle's chassis and crying harder.

"C'mon, babe, let it out," the tan mech cooed. "Tell me what's wrong. I mean, you're getting married today and to the most attractive mech around! Pretty brides like yourself shouldn't be crying."

First Aid wanted to laugh at Swindle's joke but he couldn't even bring himself to chuckle weakly. He shifted, pushing back his veil more as he leaned back to look at the Decepticon. "I-it's...," the medic tried to speak, but only broke out into more sobs. "I-it's h-horrible! T-the ch-chandelier br-broke in t-the reception h-hall, t-the c-caterer is s-sick, t-the del-delivery van h-had a-an accident a-and t-the wed-wedding cake w-was da-damaged in the p-process. A-and th-that's not a-all- t-the n-napkins a-are all t-turquoise, no-not m-mauve!"

"M-my w-wedding is ruined!," First Aid whimpered, dropping his face in his servos as he cried harder.

Swindle shuttered his optics behind his visor, his servos held before him uncertainly. He'd never seen the protectobot this distraught before.

"Y-you know... it's just a ceremony right," he tried to assuage, "It doesn't matter if things don't exactly go as planned..."

First Aid's response was to start to bawl.

"Uh...," Swindle clicked his mouth shut quickly, knowing that his next words would probably just make things worse. Thinking rapidly, he said, "Stay here for one moment!" before he was dashing out of the room. Confused, but too upset to think about it too much, the Autobot crumpled into the nearest seat, crying softly.

* * *

Swindle came swaggering back into the room five kliks later.

"Problem solved!" he cheered, coming forwards and scooping First Aid up. The medic spluttered and squirmed in the Decepticon's hold, trying to get down again.

"P-please s-sir, I-i-i mean, S-swindle," he wibbled, "P-put me down."

Hearing the spark-broken tone in the white mech's vocalizer, Swindle obliged, setting the protectobot back on his pedes. But he didn't release him, instead pulling him closer and wiping at the other's tears with one servo. "C'mon 'Aid," he said. "You don't need to cry. I've got some good news!"

"G-good news...?," First Aid echoed back, looking up at the jeep hopefully.

"Yep!," the Decepticon chirped. "I sold the broken chandelier and cake for a hundred dollars each and bought new, purple napkins with dinosaurs! For just two dollars from some guy from china! But ix nay on the coffee in the waiting room, you know that stuff you like a lot... I sold it for a tank... and an endoscope, and two adorable twins from another dimension!"

The Autobot's lower lip component trembled hard, coolant building up in his optics again.

Swindle grinned sheepishly, seeing that his joke was having the opposite effect of cheering up his bride-to-be. "A-and," he added quickly, "If that doesn't make you feel better, I sold all of that to this other couple in the next church over! They decided they didn't really need their reception hall with all its fancy silverware and chairs and cake and whatnot anymore."

It took a moment for this news to sink in for the medic. "R-r-really?," he stuttered in shock, wiping at his optics underneath his visor quickly.

"Really," Swindle grinned, grasping First Aid's chin gently with his fingers. He tipped the protectobot's helm back, leaning in close until their lip components were almost touching. "I'd do anything for you, doll."

The Decepticon leaned in the rest of the way but a squeaking servo was blocking his path. Shuttering his optics confusedly, Swindle pulled back, staring at First Aid. "Why'd you stop me?"

"N-not yet. Y-you have to wait until to-tonight," the medic replied, cheekplates painted magenta behind his mask.

"Awwww, c'mon," Swindle cooed, pulling the other mech closer. He smirked lecherously. "We've still got several kliks... how 'bout a quickie?"

First Aid squirmed in the jeep's hold, pushing away from the Decepticon. ""N-no, no, no!," he protested. "T-today is a special day. I w-want to do things r-right!"

Swindle whined pitifully, opening his mouth to say something but he was cut off before he got the chance. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Both mechs turned to see Blades and Hotspot standing in the doorway, the copter looking utterly pissed. Hotspot himself was frowning as well, his annoyed optics fixed wholly on Swindle. Behind them, almost unseen was Groove. The motorcycle was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chassis loosely. "The groom isn't supposed to see the bride until the ceremony. It's bad luck, you know?," he smiled kindly.

First Aid dropped his gaze to the floor, blushing brightly while Swindle grumbled under his intakes.

"C'mon 'Con," Blades growled, stomping forward. He grabbed the tan mech before he could have a chance to retaliate, trapping Swindle in a headlock. "Let's get you back to your room."

"Ah! B-be ge-gentle with h-him!," the medic cried out as his brother dragged his soon-to-be bondmate away.

"They'll be fine," Hot spot said, coming forwards. He set a strong servo on First Aid's shoulder plating. "Are you alright...?"

"Yes...," the smaller protectobot answered. "He was just trying to comfort me."

"Is...," the firetruck frowned further, concern showing in his optics. "Has something gone wrong?"

First Aid shook his helm, beaming up at his big brother. "It's alright. Swindle took care of it."

"Well, sounds like he's going to be a real good bondmate," Groove piped up. Hot spot glared at him for the comment, before sullenly pulling away.

"I'm going to go check on Blades," the blue mech said before he disappeared around the corner.

Chuckling lowly, Groove turned his whole attention to the medic. "Don't worry about it, 'Aid. Those two will get used to Swindle soon enough. And in the meantime...," the motorcycle reached into his subspace, pulling out a gift box. "For you," he grinned, pushing the present into First Aid's servos. "A little 'something something' from Streetwise and myself for your wedding night this evening."

Groove winked at his baby brother's flustered expression, turning and heading for the door. "See you at the altar," he chirped, before turning around the bend and out of sight as well.

First Aid only sighed, putting the gift away. Family, heesh...

* * *

"Well, that was a long and tiring day," Swindle sighed, undoing his tie. He was thankful that he could take the slagging thing off finally. His brothers might not have taken kindly to the idea of him marrying First Aid (vortex seemed especially furious about it...) but Onslaught sure as the pit wasn't about to let him look like an idiot on this rare and special occasion. The older mech had practically held the jeep down while he scrubbed and dressed him for the wedding...

Well, now Onslaught wasn't here and Swindle could be as much of a slob as he wished! Which, really wasn't much...

Ah, whatever...

"I'm looking forward to our night. Aren't you...," the Decepticon turned around slowly, finding no one there behind him. "Ummm... First Aid?"

"H-here...," squeaked a timid voice from the bedroom.

Swindle leered, skipping for the door. "Already in the bedroom, huh? Someone's eager. So whatcha..."

The combaticon found himself trailing off into silence a second time. Before his optics was First Aid, sitting delicately on the edge of their bed. The medic had stripped off heavier pieces of his armour, putting on a delicate, cute chiffon and lace baby doll. The lingerie's subtle cream colours and the vividness of the lilac ribbon stood out against the white mech's gleaming plating (freshly waxed!), off-set by his slightly lowered helm; dim visor fixed on Swindle and now visible lip components parted nervously.

"I-it's a we-wedding g-gift from my brothers...," First Aid mumbled, ducking his helm further, the blush increasing on his cheekplates.

"Nice gift," Swindle replied dazedly. He padded forward, sinking to his knees before the protectobot.

"My, my, my First Aid...," the Decepticon grinned lecherously. He placed his servos on those lovely thighs, lightly pawing the metal as he slowly pried the legs open. "You look absolutely scrumptious. I wonder what you'd look like dressed in something else..."

First Aid lifted his servos to his mouth, covering them timidly as he kept his gaze locked with Swindle's. "...I-i... I-'m g-glad you l-like it...," he whispered.

The jeep stood up, gently pushing the medic back onto the bed as he loomed over him; slipping between those spread thighs and pressing against the willing frame beneath him. "Oh," he grinned, perversion coating every word. "I more than love it, baby."

The protectobot didn't even get a chance to utter another word, before Swindle's glossa was sliding into his mouth and the combaticon's servos were all over his chassis.

* * *

It was a good day.

"Honey, I'm home!"

First Aid gave his soup one final stir, before turning and heading to the kitchen doorway. "H-hello," he smiled, meeting with Swindle there. He took off his mask, standing on tip-toe and giving the other mech a quick peck on his cheekplate. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," the combaticon replied. His grin belied the actions of his servos. "Though, for a little something more than food."

"O-oh!," First Aid gasped, as his bondmate pulled him close suddenly, groping at his aft. "N-no, not right n-now! M-my soup will b-boil over if I-i don't watch it!"

"Fiiiiiine," Swindle sighed, letting the protectobot go. He watched as First Aid hurried back to his pot, picking up his ladle. "Oh, I almost forgot!"

The white mech paused in his stirring, looking over at the jeep. Swindle was grinning again, which couldn't mean anything good really, as he reached into subspace. "I got this for you," he beamed, pulling a box out. He didn't even wait to give it to First Aid; opening it himself and taking the article within out. It turned out it was a frilly apron, in a pretty lilac shade.

"A lovely lil' apron for my delicious lil' wifey," Swindle winked, holding the apron up. "And just in case I want to have myself a small 'snack' here in the kitchen."

The protectobot blushed, knowing exactly what the Deception meant by that. "Y-you're incorrigible...," he mumbled to Swindle's amusement.

"Mmm... but you love me."

"I d-do love you...," First Aid agreed, giving the tan mech another kiss when he leaned forward.

* * *

**C.M.D: This pairing is the epitome of cute in my mind. Really. I think I got cavities just writing this drabble.  
Be kind; give me your mind~ REVIEW, please?**

 


End file.
